Their Butlers, Double Trouble
by Hikihime
Summary: One killer, Two contracts, Three goals. CielXOC, SebastianXOC
1. Play Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own characters, Aoi and Midori molded after ourselves and the idea to create this fic. -Hikari and Hime

* * *

><p>"Midori, time to go." Aoi grabbed Midori's coat and held it out, waiting.<p>

"Fine, but do we really have to go? Their shows are dreadfully boring..."

"Yes mistress, but the fact remains we must attend, you are of status and it's beneficial to business and image." Aoi smiled slightly.

"If we must," Midori sighed, shrugging into her coat. "Sometimes I find keeping up with appearances is simply too big of a hassle."

"Yes mistress I know, but if you want to further the franchise.."

"Of course I do, but that doesn't make this any more pleasant." She stepped out of the door into the crisp air and took a deep breath. "Why do I get the feeling there will be trouble tonight, Aoi?"

"I have the same feeling, maybe we will get a lead on the current case your working on?" Aoi opened the carriage door for Midori.

Midori stepped into the carriage and nodded her thanks at Aoi. "Possibly, though I wouldn't get my hopes up. Did you hear the Phantomhive boy is supposed to be in attendance tonight?"

"Yes and his butler... I wonder if I can keep the appearance of being your butler for tonight, seeing as they disaprove of you going out in public with me, one _devil_ of a maid."

Midori laughed. "One of the many reasons you should've followed my instructions to act as a tutor or perhaps a long-lost cousin. No, no. Had to be a maid!"

"Well, for now. Only way to get you out of the house. Would you prefer me to change to your tutor? Of course, remember once you choose I cannot be changed. You gave me the choice until you thought of something suitable." Aoi closed the door with a smile and flicked the reigns, heading for the theater.

"As if I ever had a choice in the matter," Midori huffed. "Do as you please. Makes no difference."

"Very well then. Lady Valcourt, we have arrived. Please wait here so I can park the carriage." Aoi spoke opening the door. "Also, Lord Phantomhive is here as well, wait me for me though mistress."

"Alright," Midori murmured. She looked around at the other finely dressed men and women around her and scoffed. 'What pawns,' she thought loftily.

"Ah, Miss Valcourt!" a plump woman in a green dress called. "How lovely to see you again, my darling."

Midori barely hid the way her eye twitched in annoyance. "Hello, Madame Wilkshire. Same to you." 'Hurry, Aoi.'

Aoi parked the carriage and heeding her mistresses orders, changed quickly into a dress. "Lady Valcourt! How lovely to see you! Thank you for going to this play with me! Hello Madame Wilkshire." Aoi politely bowed and grabbed Midori by the arm and led her away. "The boys must be here already!"

"Another time," Midori said in convincing apology to Madame Wilkshire. She sighed in relief and pulled her arm out of Aoi's grasp. "There was almost an issue," she murmured as she scanned the crowd. Ciel stuck out like a sore thumb. "Ah, there."

"Yes well, she is nothing more than an annoying human." Aoi deadpanned, in her actual voice. "Lord Phantomhive!" Aoi waved and pushed Midori into the young lord, making it look like they tripped. "OH dear! I'm so sorry! These dresses are borrowed." Aoi sighed.

Midori shot Aoi a glare. "I'd appreciate it if you'd be more careful, my lady," Ciel growled.

"And I would agree," Midori said, glaring daggers.

"Oh dear, your like clones." Aoi frowned and sighed, dropping the false act of happiness. "Now that pathetic excuse is occupied, what shall I do my mistress?"

Ciel and Midori's faces transformed into twin looks of outrage before dropping into a more agreeable neutral. "You shall enjoy the show. What else would you do?" Midori said with a hint of a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know... Our assignment?" Aoi rolled her eyes. "Besides perhaps you would like to spend time with your soul-mate, after all, you do make a rather cute couple!" Aoi grinned and stepped back a bit.

Midori growled. "You know full well what we are doing here, and any discussion of the assignment is merely formality- and you know how I detest formality, Aoi."

"Relax, after all we are here to enjoy the attempt of the play no?" Aoi sighed. "Besides, trouble will find us eventually. Shall we find our seats or may we sit near you Phantomhive?" Aoi asked, noticing a green blob heading towards us.

Sebastian noticed something odd about the pair and discreetly mentioned it to Ciel, who had noticed as well.

"Oh Midori, who is the lovely young lady you brought with you! I was thinking of introducing her to my nephew." Aoi blanched and smiled falsely at Madame Wilkshire.

"Just a single mother I took under my wing, Madame Wilkshire," Midori lied smoothly. Madame Wilkshire's pig-like face blanched. "I'm sure she would be very interested in your nephew! Her child needs a strong father figure, you see. Isn't that right, Aoi?" She gave Aoi a smug glance and turned her attention back to Madame Wilkshire and awaiting a response.

"Yes, well my husband died, and I haven't found anyone to attract my interest. You see he must be one _hell_ of a father." Aoi covered with a smirk, eyes glowing slightly.

Madame Wilkshire frowned. "Right. Of course, dear. Well, I must go. Enjoy the play," she said quickly, bounding off with one final, slightly terrified glance at Aoi. Midori gave a mock-annoyed sigh. "Aoi, I thought tonight was about appearances and climbing the social ladder, not terrifying the public."

Aoi sighed. "Even you agree she's annoying and an exception, besides why would I have a child? The only one I'm ever around is you." Aoi shot back. "And she doesn't count as public, this is the first time she's been out in over five years... Besides, her being afraid is good for her. It won't stop us climbing the social ladder tonight. I'm not stupid as you like to think."

Midori opened her mouth to retaliate, but didn't so much as draw a breath before she was cut off."Would you two be so kind as to knock it off?" Ciel butt in sharply. Midori looked at him with wide eyes and started chuckling. "Apologies, Lord Phantomhive."

"Oh dear, sorry." Aoi smiled. "We'll leave you in peace Lord Phantomhive, my apologies." Aoi bowed at the waist, as Sebastian always does. "Come mistress, the seats will be filling up soon and I'd rather not be stuck to Buckingham again..." Aoi frowned and began walking away, waiting for Midori to follow.

Midori composed herself and glided along behind Aoi. "But of course, that would be a tragedy." Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, but Midori found herself hyper-aware of the twin guns strapped to her legs underneath the dress. "Looks as if we got away just in time, no?"

"Yes indeed." Aoi looked at the people and kept a close eye on the young earl. "I have a feeling something is planned to go wrong tonight, do be careful mistress."

"When does anything ever go smoothly in the presence of the Queen's lap dog?" Midori replied mildly. "Or us, for that matter."

"Oh dear, this will end very badly indeed. Shall I annoy the young master more or leave him be?" Aoi pointed to some available seats near the front but where no one was sitting at yet. "That would be best."

"Leave him be, for the love of the Queen," Midori snapped in exasperation. "Honestly, you'd think you were after Ciel and not Sebastian." She followed Aoi's gesture. "Yes, yes of course."

"Ciel is merely a way to get to Sebastian mistress." Aoi stated. "Ah, this won't turn out well if that pervert tries anything again." Aoi nodded to Buckingham, who had spotted them. "Poor Ciel, looks like he will be annoyed no matter what."

"Lady Aoi, Lady Aoi, over here!" Buckingham shouted, waving his arm. Aoi bluntly ignored him and continued to the seats, sitting next to Midori who was smirking, Ciel and Sebastian on her right.

Ciel massaged his temples. Midori chuckled. "Aoi, are you positive you don't wish to sit with your favorite admirer?"

"Sorry young Lord, and no. The last time I did, he tried to kiss me and rape me." Aoi said bluntly, and stared straight ahead.

Midori settled in her seat, a small trace of her smirk still in place. Ciel turned his body away from her pointedly, making her want to laugh. "Aggressive little bastard, aren't you?"

Aoi sighed. "Midori, I do believe I shall be back, I don't want both of them over here." Aoi nodded at the three and deterred Buckingham and Wilkshire.

"Sebastian, when is this disaster supposed to start?" Ciel asked, still ignoring Midori.

"Anytime, my lord. Please be patient," Sebastian answered, watching Aoi shoo the two pests. "Quite an escort you have there, Miss Valcourt."

Midori's mouth twitched into her approximation of a grin. "Yes, she is a devil of a maid, isn't she?"

Sebastian scoffed, and Ciel gave the two of them an angry, confused look. "What the Hell?"

"Exactly," Sebastian answered, placing his finger to his lips.

Aoi finally got them distracted and turned away, placing a hand over her face in annoyance before returning to her seat, saying nothing.

"I expect you took care of their annoyance permanently, yes, Aoi?" Midori asked quietly. "Though I do hope you kept them somewhat lucid. What a shame it would be for Wilkshire's nephew to have to care for his mentally ill aunt."

"Of course mistress, can't have them ruining the night now can we?" Aoi showed just enough of her eyes to Midori to show they were still faintly glowing before covering them again, catching Sebastian smiling faintly in her direction. "Midori, did you play nice while I was gone?" Aoi uncovered her face, looking at the still fuming young Lord.

Midori feigned shock. "Me? Play nice? Must you even ask, Aoi?" She chuckled and clasped her hands together. "Of course I didn't." A sudden hush fell over the theater, giving Midori a sense of unease. "Stay sharp," she whispered unnecessarily to Aoi.

"Of course mistress, you as well." Aoi leaned back comfortably in the seat and watched as the badly acted play reached the climax.

Midori watched on, enthralled by how...awful the performance was. How had someone agreed to fund such an embarrassment. A flash of silver caught her eye. "Aoi," she whispered sharply, gesturing in the direction of the actor. "Him. Watch him. He's armed."

"He's not an actor, what do you want me to do?" Aoi knelt next to Midori.

"You know what to do. The rest is merely formality," she repeated. "When the time comes, when he fires his first shot, you take capture him and ensure I am unscathed and with the necessary information in the end. Now, Aoi."

"Of course, what maid would I be if I didn't help my mistress?" Aoi bowed and jumped discreetly backstage and bump into Sebastian, who merely smiled and put a finger to his lips. Aoi mock sighed and smiled, handing him an outfit while taking one herself. She quickly changed and met Sebastian right as the actors were figuring out the guy with the concealed weapon, wasn't an actor. With a quick nod, Aoi made her way on stage, dressed in a golden gown. "Oh Rupert! It has been too long!" The killer turned to Aoi confused.

Ciel pulled a face. Midori smiled and pulled out her twin revolvers with practiced ease. "Best prepare yourself, Lord Phantomhive. Things are going to get...interesting, to say the least."

As if on cue, Sebastian strode up beside Aoi. "Oh, what a surprise, darling! Our young Rupert has inherited his third cousin twice removed's love of sharp-shooting." He deadpanned. The killer raised his gun up to the demon and fired a shot. Sebastian gasped dramatically. "How...will I ever get the blood out of this costume?"

"Oh dear, that's not nice at all Rupert..." Aoi tsked. "Honey, are you ok?" She asked Sebastian, feigning concerned only to let it slip into a smile once the lights went out. "Shall you or shall I raven?" Aoi asked, stripping off the costume, revealing a seductive party dress.

"Ah, Miss Aoi, I couldn't deny you the pleasure," Sebastian said with a smile, placing his hand over his heart and bowing. "After you, m'lady." He swept his arm out in a wide gesture toward the killer.

"Ah, such a gentleman! Thank you, I might have to repay your kindness." Aoi smiled and turned toward the killer, eyes shinning brightly and he screamed, firing shots at her and she merely caught them and tossed them aside, descending upon him. "Now be a good useless human and end your life." A final shot rang and the lights returned, revealing a dead body on stage.

Ciel watched with wide eyes. "Quite a maid you have, Midori," he said over the frantic yelps of the cast and the theater.

Sebastian walked over to the body and frowned. "Ah, what a pity. Here I was, thinking there would be a challenge." He turned to Aoi and gave a short bow. "Well, m'lady, I congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thank you kind sir. Anything I can do to soften the blow of your fun being taken away?" Aoi curtsied.

"Oh, I could think of a few things. Though sadly, I don't find them appropriate for present company." He said with a wink, turning to greet Midori and Ciel. "Ah, my Lord. I hope I defended your honor in a way that is sufficient?"

"Yes, Sebastian, as always," Ciel replied.

"Midori, I think this play was decent towards the end..." Aoi mused, looking at her mistress with a sickeningly sweet smile. Aoi glanced once in Sebastian's direction with a small glare and nodded politely to Ciel. "Shall we be going then mistress?"

"Yes, we shall. Farewell," she said politely, nodding politely to Ciel and Sebastian, the latter of which bowed back to her. "I believe this was successful, overall. Wouldn't you say?"

"Of course, it always is. See you around." Aoi curtsied to the men, Sebastien bowing with a knowing smile. "I shall fetch the carriage." Aoi quickly walked away, moving smoothly against the mass of people.

Midori waited patiently in the throng of people, stretching her stiff limbs with a groan. "How funny," she said to Aoi when she returned with the carriage. "I didn't lift a finger, yet I'm sore and tired. Sitting through such unstimulating events takes it out of a person."

"Of course it does, I'm sorry you were caused such discomfort. A long bath in order once we return to the house?" Aoi asked, opening the door for Midori.

"Yes, of course," Midori answered. "But first we need to discuss why this attack was planned, of course, since you demons like to keep us in the dark."

"I have no idea what on earth your hinting at mistress." Aoi shut the door with a smile and returned to the front and drove home, humming slightly.

"We are home mistress, shall I draw a bath for you?" Aoi opened the door.

"I'd rather prefer you put on some tea and discuss what transpired tonight," she answered with a stifled yawn. "Get all of the stressful things out of the way first, yes?"

"Mistress, you have all the information but you must simply put it together." Aoi was cryptic as ever.

"Just tell me what is going on! I order you to!" Midori shouted, more than fed up at this point.

"Very well mistress." Aoi bowed and placed Midori's tea in front of her. "Simply put, the crimes that have been committed dealing with the drugs rings are tied to this case. Someone in charge has henchmen, like the one tonight, doing his dirty work. I wasn't able to get a name, the lead man doesn't tell his name. A smart move but also a dumb one." Aoi explained as Midori quietly sipped her tea.

"So you're saying we are chasing a drug lord?" Midori practically shouted. Aoi nodded. "Well, the sloppy hit-man had to have been Russian, surely. Motkov, perhaps? The motive is there, after his run in with Sebastian."

"Perhaps... Shall we join the Earl in the search or prolong the inevitable?" Aoi asked, placing a plate of cookies before Midori.

"Can't let Ciel and Sebastian have all the fun, can we?" Midori answered, eying the plate warily.

"The cookies are just regular cookies mistress, nothing added." Aoi smirked. "Shall we pay a visit to the Phantomhive household tomorrow and share our information?"

Midori picked one up and examined it. "Not in the mood, I'm afraid." She placed it back on the plate and sipped her tea. "Yes, of course. You will see to acquiring Ciel's invitation?"

"Of course mistress, shall we call upon him on the morrow? I think sending word of our arrival in the morn will place us at the household in the early eve." Aoi picked up the plate of cookies. "Anything else before you retire mistress?"

"Yes, that would be best, Aoi" Midori stood and yawned. "Nothing that can't wait until the morning, I don't believe. Should here be?"

"No, do you want a bath for the morning?" Aoi grabbed the candle and led the way to Midori's chambers, opening the door.


	2. Visit to Phantomhive Manor

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own characters, Aoi and Midori molded after ourselves and the idea to create this fic. -Hikari and Hime

P.S. Sorry for the wait! Hikari's internet crashed so two for one update!

"Grell, I don't care what you want anymore, get out of my house!" Aoi and Midori exchanged a look before entering the room.

"Oh your such a spoiled brat!" Grell snapped. "Bassie, why don't you accept your feelings for me already? I know you love me!" Grell saw hearts and launched himself at Sebastian only to stop at a feminine cough.

"Forgive the intrusion, I thought it best to drop this off personally Lord Phantomhive." Aoi stepped forward and handed the irritated Ciel an envelope. Midori sighed and sat in one of the available chairs. "Sebastian, mistress would like some tea, where is the kitchen?" Aoi asked, a brow raised.

"Right this way." Sebastian surged into motion, avoiding Grell once more and led Aoi to the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked Midori.

"Let's hope they don't try to kill each other." Aoi smirked, following Sebastian to the kitchen, Midori's tea in hand.

Sebastian chuckled. "I like to believe my master has a little more respect for women than that." He smiled, obviously amused at himself. "Besides, Grell would find some way to stop them, whether it be by force or by tripping over the rug, you see."

"Mm, but knowing Midori... Well who knows with that child. She can be sweet and honest that she wants something or she can take it and leave the herself out of the mess completely. Sneaky human." Aoi spoke, pouring the now ready tea into a cup.

"Mm, sounds much like Ciel," Sebastian mused, preparing the rather strong tea Ciel preferred. "Though do tell, was tea the only reason you pulled me aside?" His smile was casual, but there was a glint in his eye that destroyed any innocence the statement may have held.

"Then is it safe to leave then alone in the same room?" Aoi turned away from Sebastian. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Aoi hid a smirk with a dainty cough

"I'm sure if there's trouble, we'll hear it coming before they do." Sebastian smirked as he poured the tea. "But I'm afraid you do, m'lady, whether you choose to acknowledge it or not."

"That is true." Aoi poured an extra cup for herself. "Oh really now? I don't think I do... And even if I did, which would you prefer?"

"Aoi, you know I prefer whatever you prefer. I am a gentleman underneath my devilishly good looks and charm," he winked at her and gestured toward the sitting room. "Ciel will be getting quite cross if we should wait any longer. After you- ladies first, after all."

"Oh trying to start something raven?" Aoi threw him a wink over her shoulder and exited first. "Thank you, do you think we can get them to work together?"

"Me? Of course not!" He returned her wink and placed his hand where his heart would be. "Yes, and with very little difficulty assuming they can learn to simply tolerate each other. Easier said than done, I suppose."

"And you lie dear raven, lying isn't good for your soul..." Aoi winked playfully. "We'll see, they are alot alike in temperament." Aoi walked back into the room and chuckled at the tension in the air.

"Nonsense!" Midori practically shrieked at Ciel, losing the firm grasp she had on her patience. "You can't possibly be missing the link between the two. Your skull is thick but you can't possibly be that ignorant."

"You don't know what your talking about. You don't even know me and you assume you're so much smarter. I assure you, I'm right. I'm hardly ever wrong." Ciel snapped controlled.

Aoi smothered another laugh and smiled at Sebastian. "I think this will be interesting." Aoi whispered before placing Midori's tea before her.

"You're nothing but a loathsome child, Phantomhive. And I-"

"Tea, m'lord," Sebastian said, swiftly cutting her off. "I assume discussion is going well so far?" Midori took a sip of her tea, glaring at Ciel the entire time.

Ciel said nothing and returned the glare over the top of his tea cup.

"May I know what on earth is going on?" Aoi asked politely, expecting to be snapped at.

"Ciel believes the rather obvious link between Pasta and Russian is false," Midori scoffed. "Never mind that there is motive, and he has the money and the mindset to do whatever he damn well pleases for revenge."

"It being rather obviously false of course. I can't believe you would think that to be true!"

Midori's eye twitched. "You still haven't given me a proper reason as to why you believe so." Her voice shook with the effort of keeping her fists tucked tightly at her sides.

"Why would the killer leave something as obvious as that? Scotland yard has been chasing the same clue for months and dead bodies keep appearing."

"Since when is Scotland yard reliable?" Midori answered earnestly. "Those men can't tell their ass from their elbow half of the time- you of all people should know that, Ciel."

"Yes but the fact still remains, the lead is fake. I've looked into and it's a fake." Ciel explained calmly, nearing bored.

A vein popped out in Midori's forehead. "Then what do you believe occurred, Ciel? Please, do tell." She took a sip of tea and set it back on the saucer almost too carefully.

Sebastian frowned and leaned to Aoi. "I...don't think this is going well. Should we leave them alone?"

"Mm, let's, as entertaining as this is..." Aoi carefully sneaked out the door behind Sebastian. "Midori would force myself to embarrass myself if I were to laugh right now."

"Obviously they planted a fake lead, meaning that it was too close home. They are trying to cover up their mistake. I'm guessing the next victim might be the gang member who made that slip up." Ciel sipped his tea, tension dropping slightly.

Midori considered a moment. She wasn't entirely convinced, but she was almost willing to entertain the thought. "Anything else, lap dog? What brings you to that conclusion?" she asked, unable to stop antagonizing Ciel. He really was fun when one could rile him up properly.

Ciel's eye twitched faintly and he carefully set his cup down. "The evidence brings me to that conclusion." He proceeded to hand her a file. "I'm sure you'll agree."

Midori took the file from his hands and scanned it thoughtfully. "This evidence is rather ambiguous. I see nothing that implies either one of us are correct and nothing that implies either of us are incorrect." She closed it and slid it back to Ciel. "Though, say that I agree with you- just as a hypothetical-"

"It appears they have made a truce," Sebastian whispered, peeking around the door frame. "No more yelling, at least. And Ciel doesn't look quite as homicidal."

"Mm, yes so it seems... Midori did try to rile him up again which means things will be a bit bumpy but they should get along." Aoi smiled, letting her eyes briefly rove over Sebastian's form.

"Yes. Just as we could, dear Aoi." He shifted his weight so he was no longer leaning against the door frame, but instead standing at full height. "But it seems you don't wish to give me the time of day."

"Of course I would but you haven't asked. You don't seem very inclined to try..." Aoi smiled sweetly and leaned against the wall. "At this rate they may be able to talk to each other civilly without blood shed."

Sebastian sighed, sauntering over until he was inside of Aoi's personal bubble. "Well, I figured that letter would be pretty self explanatory, yes?" He smiled at her innocently, cocking his head slightly. "I wouldn't jinx it yet...they do seem to hate everything about each other..." The sentence was punctuated with the sound of rattling tea cups and a palm slapping the wood of the table.

"Hm, perhaps." Aoi tilted her head back to look at his eyes and not his lips and chin. "Yes but that's why it will, of course they have problems to work through..."

Sebastian's eyes flashed and his smile became the demonic smirk he so often used. He grabbed Aoi's chin, leaning closer until-


	3. Romance at Phantomhive Manor

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own characters, Aoi and Midori molded after ourselves and the idea to create this fic. -Hikari and Hime

P.S. sorry again! and heres part 2 of the 2 for 1 special!

"SEBASTIAN!" Grell screeched behind him. "SEBASTIAN! I NEED YOUR HELP! SOA-SOAP E-E-EVERYWHERE!"

Sebastian's eyes flew open, shocked before his entire body relaxed in defeat. "Coming, Grell."

"Oh don't worry raven, there will be time for such things later..." Aoi smiled to match his and placed a hand upon his chest and pressed a quick kiss to his neck. "Want some help with the mess?" Aoi asked innocently, stepping away from Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, yes. I suppose so." He straightened his clothing unnecessarily and closed his eyes briefly. "Assistance would be greatly appreciated, m'lady, but I'm afraid I couldn't ask you to help clean my own manor."

"Perhaps I can assure Grell will behave himself then? He seems to... Throw himself where he isn't wanted, unless you prefer men?" Aoi teased smiling, head tilted to be innocent.

"If only it were so easy, Aoi," Sebastian said sadly, tracing Grell's footsteps. When he reached the kichen, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Grell...how on Earth did you...?" The entire kitchen was covered in what appeared to be foam. He could barely make out the shocked figures of Mey-Rin, Bardo, and Finny in a corner. "Well, I suppose Grell isn't of much use here..."

"Oh dear..." Aoi giggled helplessy at the mess. "I think you should just ban Grell..." Aoi slipped into a fit of giggles again. "Sure you don't want my help Sebastian?"

"I would, you see, but he belongs to young Ciel's dearest aunt. It's not in my power to let him go." He squared his shoulders and grabbed a mop, throwing a few rags at Aoi. "Shall we divide it in half and race?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh well I'm sure there are other other methods..." Aoi winked and caught the rags. "I suppose but what does the winner get?" Her eyes glinted devilishly.

"You're willing to try, madam," He swept his arm out in a grand gesture in Grell's general direction. "The winner gets to finish what we started earlier. Actually, the loser gets to as well, but that's beside the point, yes?"

"A win-win deal... Hmm, I think I accept both. Shall we?" Aoi held up a rag.

-LB-

"I think we can get more ground covered if we search and share our findings with the other." Ciel said calmly.

"Then I guess we will be forced to do so," Midori agreed, feeling quite civil despite the earlier hostilities. "Whatever it takes to bring the family down, even if it means working with you, Phantomive."

"Of course Valcourt, whatever it takes." Ciel lobbed back, smirking slightly.

"Young master! Grell made a mess with bubbles everywhere!" Mey-rin shouted, stubling into the room with Finny and Bardo, covered in bubbles.

Midori nodded, a smirk evident on her own face. She raised an eyebrow at the sud-covered maid and coughed to hide a laugh. "What a fine maid you have, Ciel. Very...neat, she is."

Bardo growled. "It's tha' freakin' Grell character! I swear I wanna beat 'im sometimes! Right in the face, I oughta!" Shaking with nerves, Bardo somehow produced a dry cigarette and lit it with more force than was necessary. He caught sight of Midori and stopped. "Who the 'ell is that?"

"Yes well, not everyone's maid can be as good as yours..." Ciel sighed and barely listened as the servents told what happened.

-LB-

"Bubbles are rather annoying... If you want I can take Grell to give you a break... If he's like this all the time I can understand the stress attached to him." Aoi offered, wiping up the last bit of bubbles.

"Bubbles can be devilishly fun when used in the right context, actually..." Sebastian rolled his eyes and placed his mop in the storage closet. "I would be eternally in your debt, if you would." he answered sarcastically.

"Oh when it comes out of your mouth it sounds as if there might be fun hidden, almost like something to try." Aoi winked. "And of course, wouldn't want you too stressed out, that wouldn't be fun at all..." Aoi smirked and stepped close to Sebastian, her smirk turning a bit demonic.

Sebastian made a soft humming noise in his throat. "Well, it would relieve my stress and you'd sure as Hell enjoy it. Promise." He winked at her and grabbed her chin. "Now, where were we, my fair maiden?"

"Then I'd be happy to help..." Aoi mummered. "Oh I don't remember really... Care to remind me?"

"Hm, let us see," he said in a slightly mocking tone. He guided her chin closer to him and planted his lips onto hers with no hesitation. "Around here, I think?" he murmured against her.

"Mm, I do believe so..." She pressed back with a bit of force, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his neck, she moved move her lips against his teasingly.

Sebastian ran his hands up her sides until his fingers tangled themselves into her hair. He tugged her lower lip between his teeth, chuckling slightly to himself as he did so.

Aoi shivered slightly and ran her hands up into his hair as well, tugging slightly. She slid her tongue out to taste him and pulled him closer to her.

Sebastian tugged lightly on her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to him. "Lovely." He mumbled against the hinge of her jaw before moving to kiss and bite her neck.

"Seb-sebastian..." She whispered brokenly. "As much as I'm really enjoying this," Aoi moved her hands down and slipped her fingers into his shirt, "I don't want to get interrupted again..."

Sebastian took a slight step back from her and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to put this off until later, then?" he asked, looking slightly dazed.

"I'm afriad so... Unless you have a better idea.." Aoi panted, looking just as dazed but smiled and leant back in for one more kiss.

"I have plenty of those, but I do agree we will have to wait," He said calmly. "I'm sure our masters are wondering where on earth we have gotten off to."

"I hate waiting, but yes I fear you are right..." Aoi leaned against the wall and closed her eyes taking deep steady breaths. "Let's return before I start thinking again and change my mind..." Aoi smiled, looking into Sebastian's eyes before resolutely walking back to the study.

-LB-

Mey-Rin was still wailing her tale while Bardo and Finny stood dripping behind her. Midori rested her temples on the very tips of her fingers and whispered with purposely dull eyes to Ciel, "Does she...always do this?"

"I'm afraid it was that stupid butler Grell, that made this mess." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Where on earth-" Ciel looked up as Sebastian and Aoi enter the room, slightly dazed.

Midori followed Ciel's gaze and stared at them, eyes wide. "Oh really, Aoi?" Sebastian had the decency to nod apologetically at Ciel.

"Sorry mistress..." Aoi mummered and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"This is unbelivable... Sebastian, this isn't what your here for. Now get me more tea." Ciel glared harshly.

"No need, I was simply thinking I should have foreseen this." Midori said with a smirk, shaking her empty tea cup in Aoi's direction pointedly.

"Right away, master," Sebastian said, bowing and refilling Ciel's cup. "I sincerely apologize for my lack of professionalism."

Aoi stiffly stepped forward and refilled Midori's cup, never showing the smile that was on her face to anyone but Midori. "Forgive me mistress, I shan't do it again on your time..." Aoi secretly hinted that it would most likely happen again, if they were given the chance.

Midori raised her eyebrow and took a sip to hide the laugh that threatened to choke out. "I would certainly hope not, lest you be punished severely."

"Of course mistress." Aoi's smile grew wider and she moved to stand behind Midori. "Have you made any progress?"

"Sebastian, this happens again and you won't like what happens." Ciel sighed. "We have reached a tentative mutual ground but we haven't got far. Ms. Valcourt, I would like your maid and my butler to accompany us to a party three nights from now... Most likely a double date of sorts." Ciel sighed and steepled his hands.

Midori opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Ciel's invitation. Sebastian choked on air and Midori gave Ciel her best skeptical look. "And so we shall, Lord Phantomhive."

Aoi was shocked and looked at Midori and then to Sebastian, who looked as befuddled as herself. "May I ask what the occasion is Lord Phantomhive?" Aoi repressed a smile.

"Vicount Druitt is hosting a formal, I believe he has ties to the black market. He's a suspect and easier to investigate first." Ciel replied coolly.

Midori laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Strictly business, of course," she scoffed with a pointed look at Aoi then Sebastian. "We should be going, Aoi."

"Ruin my fun..." Aoi said playfully and grabbed Midori coat, waiting. "And of course it will strictly business, I don't like that scum Druitt at all."

Midori put on her coat, laughing at Aoi. "Nobody enjoys the company of Druitt, but business is business."

"Yes, I agree. He is a bit... Eccentric." Ciel commented. "Sebastian, show them out." He waved a hand lazily.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, my lord. If you would follow me," He said, gesturing for Aoi and Midori to precede him out of the mansion. "So when will I be seeing you again?" Sebastian asked Aoi in hushed tones when the thought Midori wasn't listening. Midori rolled her eyes but played along to save face.

"I'm not sure..." Aoi mused, smiling at Midori's reaction. "Hopefully soon, but it depends on the mistress. I think we shall be back before the night of the party, if I could arrange another time I would." Aoi whispered back, sighing.

Sebastian ducked his head and sighed. "You know where to find me if you find yourself free," he said before grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles sardonically. "Farewell, Aoi."

"Of course raven," Aoi smiled and pecked his lips when Midori purposely looked away. "'Till next time Sebastian." Aoi helped Midori into the carriage, waiting.

"Next time." Sebastian agreed, waving his hand at Midori and disappearing back inside the mansion. She nodded back to him and clambered her way into the carriage. "Be more subtle in the presence of others, would you, Aoi?"

"Of course mistress, my apologies, I got carried away." Aoi shut the door and drove home, a slight smile on her face. It would be great fun messing with Ciel's head. "Shall I draw a bath?" Aoi asked, helping Midori our of the carriage.

"Not quite yet," Midori sighed, looking up at her own mansion fondly. "First I must rejoice in my lack of scatterbrained maids and incompetent butlers."

"Ah, speaking of incompetent butlers..." Aoi sighed. "I told Sebastian that I would take Grell off his hands for a short while, perhaps your cousin Marabelle would like one?" Aoi followed Midori inside.

"Marabelle would love Grell," Midori started with a smile. Her mouth pulled into a frown. "Though I don't believe Grell would be too fond of Marabelle. No male help, unless you count that Thomas fellow and I don't think he'd tickle Grell's fancy."

"Mm, no but he has to learn not lust after men who don't like his advances." Aoi replied almost smugly. "I think it would be a suitable choice."

"You, dear Aoi, just want to get him away from your-" She applied a slightly higher-pitched, sarcastic tone. "-_darling Raven_. Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

"Of course! Do you realize how annoying that man truly is! You're lucky Ciel isn't his type." Aoi tossed back. "Besides, it will be easier to get this case wrapped up without that stupid waste of flesh around." Aoi finished venomously.

"If Ciel was his type, I'd simply laugh at poor Ciel's misfortune," Midori said with a shrug. "Can you imagine is precious little face? But yes, that is a good point."

"You aren't bad for a human, I will say that, and yes. It should clear things up rather quickly." Aoi smirked. "So are you saying you have no interest in Ciel?"

"No, I'm simply saying I have interest in Ciel's misfortune," She supplied helpfully, winking at her maid.

"Of course mistress, and I'm sure you have a plan to be apart of the cause of Ciel's misfortune." Aoi winked back, setting a cup of tea before Midori.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, you know that." She took a sip of her tea and sighed. "Oh, how I dread being Druitt's hideous presence, but on the other hand I do so look forward to forcing Ciel to interact with the fellow."

"Yes, it shall be interesting. I'm curious as to what Ciel meant by double date though... Do try and not anger him so much it causes a large scene." Aoi teased lightly.

"And endanger our mission? Aoi, you mistake me for a fool!" Midori shot back easily.

"Ah, so your going to play the clingy date instead? I would love to see his reaction... Hm... I wonder what on earth they will be wearing..." Aoi sighs and thinks for a moment. "What on earth will I wear? I have nothing but servants clothes..."

"Not clingy, per se," Midori considered her options. "More like deaf-mute around strange men, as sophisticated young women are supposed to be. You know as well as I that Ciel hates to talk." She sipped her tea. "Well, I do have a closet full of various ball gowns and more than enough money to purchase one of your own if you so choose."

"I had the image of just showing up in rags but I would hate to make Ciel mad, then I would never see my Raven again.." Aoi sighed. "And I suppose I can just pick one or make one myself... Sebastian doesn't seem very big on talking either..." Aoi smiled and placed a plate of cookies on the table, eating one.

"Well, good for Sebastian, you talk enough for the both of them," Midori smiled around a cookie and chuckled to herself.

"We talk enough for ourselves and them. This shall prove to be an interesting party though the Viscount is rather... Loud, obnoxious and annoying." Aoi snorted in a very unladylike way. "I wonder what Ciel has planned..."

Midori shrugged. "Whatever it is, it won't be enjoyable knowing the little twit. I'm sure you remember his last brilliant plan. You know, the one that nearly had everyone dead? Yes, that one."

"Yes... Not one of his brighter moments... Alright, time for bed, we some annoying to do on the morrow." Aoi smirked.


	4. A Bump In The Metaphorical Road

"Oh dear, this place is packed with people. Why did Ciel request we meet him here?" Aoi looked around, trying to spot the males. "Seriously it a rather large crowd and I have a feeling that you'll get stolen away onto the dance floor before we find them, the looks we are getting would be flattering any other time." Aoi sighed, shutting up.

Midori scanned the crowd and mindlessly brushed an invisible piece of lint off of her dress. "If anyone so much as tries, I'm afraid I may make a scene," she sighed, making her way through the throngs of people standing to the sides of the dance floor. "If I know Ciel, he'll be hiding in a corner sulking."

"Very true, very true." Aoi followed and subtly pointed to a sulking Ciel in a corner and Sebastian, scanning the crowd, searching. "They seem so happy to be here!" Aoi whispered.

Midori scoffed. "That they do. Do we have it in our hearts to rain on their parade?" She asked with a wink. Grabbing a glass of champagne off of a passing tray, she began to ease her way in their direction.

"Oh but of course! They demanded we be here!" Aoi grabbed a glass for herself and followed. "Things will be interesting tonight!"

Sebastian sensed the female demon's presence almost immediately, pointing she and Midori out to Ciel. "Good evening, Lady Valcourt. Aoi," he said with a smile, bowing to each woman in turn. "Lovely venue, isn't it?"

Midori bowed back and laughed. "Yes, quite the setting. Though Ciel's sour face and the business we must conduct really does put a damper on things."

"Of course, makes me wish I was somewhere else!" Aoi replied cheerfully. "And I do fear Ciel, your face may be stuck that way... Do try to relax your muscles." Aoi teased.

Ciel twitched visibly. "Yes the event is rather over the top." He clipped out, obviously annoyed. "Viscount Druitt has been around, flirting with every possible female, no matter the age."

"I do believe he even mistook my Master for a young lady," Sebastian chuckled. "He came over with a lecherous look in his eye and ran off rather quickly once he was close enough to see Ciel wasn't in a dress."

"Oh my... Well then I guess it's a good thing we're here... Or not." Aoi's smiled faded as Druitt caught site of her and Midori. "Mistress..." Aoi warned, moving closer to Midori out of instinct.

Midori's smirk turned into a look of horror. "Well shit," she murmured. "What do I do?"

Sebastian choked down a laugh. "You flatter him, Lady Valcourt."

"There is that but I'm afraid your not the one he's after. Excuse me." Aoi held a tight smile and grabbed a glass from a passing waiter.

"Be careful, he's a bit touchy tonight." Ciel warned, frowning. "Are you sure you're the one he's after?" He muttered and received an amused glance from the female demon.

"Well hello there, Miss...?" Druitt said by way of greeting, reaching for Aoi's hand and kissing the knuckles in the sleaziest manner. His eyes strayed to Midori briefly in disinterest before scanning over Ciel with a scowl. "I don't believe we've met before," he said, charm instantly turned to the highest setting once more.

"Oh no, we don't get out much. I'm staying with Lady Valcourt." Aoi mummered, smiling prettily and in a shy manner pulled her hand away. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Aoi's eyes glowed slightly before they dimmed to normal again.

Druitt raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ah, well then we simply must get to know one another," he said, offering his elbow in a mock-chivalrous manner. "Would you care to join me in a...more private room, perhaps?"

"I think it would be rude of me to leave my friends..." Aoi smiled coyly and shyly turned her head. "Besides a handsome gentleman such as yourself could find a more beautiful woman to grace your company with..."

As if on cue, a red blur appeared from the corner of the room with a shrill cry of "Bassy, my beautiful, beautiful man!". Sebastian tensed. Before he had a chance to react, Grell had ran between Aoi and Druitt and latched himself onto the demonic butler. "Grell, what on earth are you wearing?" Sebastian asked wearily.

Oh you know, just something I had laying around and thought you might like it." Grell grinned show all his teeth.

"What the hell?" Ciel grinded his teeth in annoyance. As if Druitt himself wasn't enough, the reaper was now around too. "Why are you here?"

Grell looked at Ciel, annoyed. "Do you really think I'd miss out on a party? And when so! many! beautiful! men! are in attendance, can a lady be blamed?" he squawked.

"Well if you were a lady, you behave properly. This is a wonderful scandal and you've gotten my mistress involved as well as Lord Phantomhive... What shall I do with you?" Aoi sneered, not happy that Grell was, well Grell, annoying and hanging all over Sebastian

Midori arched an eyebrow. "Would someone mind telling me who this ma- woma-...person is?"

"An annoyance. A huge annoyance." Ciel sighed. "This is Grell, my aunt's butler."

"The one I told you about mistress, and Marabelle? Remember?" Aoi smirked at the glare she received from said reaper.

Midori nodded. "I see why you spoke in such a disgusted tone, then."

Grell turned and frowned. "I am a LOVELY lady, thank you all!" He humphed and resumed his spot on Sebastian's arm. "Isn't that right, Bassy? I am just the kind of woman you like, yes? Kissy kissy!" He puckered his lips dramatically at Sebastian expectantly.

"Um, yes. Of course, Grell," Sebastian said in an uninterested manner, looking uncomfortable. "Master, would you like to dance?"

-LB-

"Are you saying you fancy me Ciel?" Midori mummered, noticing the curious eyes that were cast in their direction. "If that's the case, you know we would never work."

"I know and unless by some twisted cruel miracle of fate the Queen decides to push us towards marriage, there really is no hope of anything more than me slightly fancying you." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Forget anything was ever mentioned."

"As you wish Phantomhive." Midori conceded for the moment. "Where on earth did the help go? Really, if your help then that should be your main concern." Midori sighed.

"Mistress, very sorry, Druitt couldn't keep his paws off of me." Aoi said in disgust, walking toward her on the arm of Sebastian. "Luckily, Sebastian here was able to step in and save both of us a dreadful scene."

"Yes, Grell and Druitt are rather pushing about certain... Things. I don't think we would have made it out alive, young master." Sebastian took his place next to his master while Aoi fetched some drinks.

"Grell and Druitt causing chaos is equivalent to the four of us attracting a lot of unnecessary trouble... Very dreadful indeed." Midori agreed, looking at the slight commotion already beginning. "I think now would be an adequate time to take our leave."

"Agreed." Ciel turned and led the way to the door silently. "Sebastian, the carriage."

"Tanaka took it my lord, he was to come back after the party." Sebastian explained.

"You can simply ride with us, there is enough room and we need to be leaving, I don't feel like being shot at." Aoi blended with the night.

"That's not necessary." Ciel stated, prepared to walk or wait.

"Master, I think it would be better to wait, rain is coming." Sebastian watched as Ciel became even more tense.

"My lady, my lord." Aoi opened the carriage door expectantly. "Best be going now, no killing in the carriage please, blood is truly very messy and hard to get out." She closed the door behind them and went around front with Sebastian. "Let's hope they don't do anything rash, that would be terrible."

Sebastian chuckled. "I believe the master is done with messes for tonight, with Grell hanging around and all." He grabbed the reins and climbed onto the carriage himself before offering a hand to Aoi with a raised brow. "M'lady?"

"Thank you." Aoi took the offered hand and pulled herself up. "I think things will be rather... Tense for awhile so let's enjoy each other's company while we have it, shall we?" the female demon smirked, eyes tinting a slight red.

"Oh, are you suggesting a scenic route?" Sebastian shot back coyly. "Because there are a few things I could show you, m'lady. Quite a few, actually." He winked and nudged the horses into motion.

"Oh how I wish but alas I cannot, there isn't time for it... Another time maybe?" She leaned against Sebastian, a hand on his thigh.

his_only_sunshine: "I apologize for my ungentlemanly behavior this evening." Ciel softly but strongly stated into the silence, eyes staring out the window.

Sebastian sighed. "Seems to be our mantra these days, wouldn't you agree?" He laid one hand on top of hers and gently squeezed her fingers while stealthily sliding their hands a fraction of an inch higher. "No use complaining, I suppose. Strange...I don't hear anything from those two. Surely they haven't killed each other yet?"

Midori watched as Ciel looked very determinedly out the carriage window. When he spoke, she almost jerked to attention. "Oh, really?" She asked loftily, regaining her composure.

"No, I hear both heartbeats, although mistress is riled up..." Aoi sighed and leaned up biting Sebastian's neck. "As for the mantra, mayhaps we should make a new one?"

"Yes." Ciel said simply, sliding a quick glare in her direction.

Are you saying you fancy me Ciel?" Midori mummered, noticing the curious eyes that were cast in their direction. "If that's the case, you know we would never work."

"I know and unless by some twisted cruel miracle of fate the Queen decides to push us towards marriage, there really is no hope of anything more than me slightly fancying you." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Forget anything was ever mentioned."

"Yes." Sebastian leaned into Aoi's touch as much as their positions would allow. He brushed his hand along the length of her arm until he met the back of her neck and lightly pulled at her hair. "We definitely need a new mantra."

Midori chuckled. "What exactly does 'slightly fancy' mean, Ciel? I'm curious. I wasn't aware there were varying degrees of fancying a person." She folded her hands and looked at him over her knuckles.

"Yes I do agree... But the question is what shall the new mantra be?" Aoi nibbled on his bottom lip and kissed him thoroughly, hunger and passion being told through the kiss.

"You just have to be difficult don't you?" Ciel muttered under his breath but gave no answer.

The only other thing Midori could pick up on was the sudden tenseness of the boy and his fists that never quite opened but never quite closed.

Sebastian made a muffled noise against Aoi before taking her lower lip between his teeth. "It needs to be 'now and not later'," he murmured. "We need to look into changing that as soon as possible."

"Of course," Midori answered. "If I weren't difficult then you wouldn't...slightly fancy me, now would you?" She chuckled at herself in a self-satisfied way and clasped her fingers in her lap.

"Of course dear, as soon as I can I will enjoy sinking my claws in you..." Aoi moved her hand up to accent her words, staying away from where she knew he wanted her hand to go. "But I don't think you'll mind that all too much..."

"What exactly are you wanting me to say?" Ciel ground out, teeth grinding.

"Not at all," he said, pulling Aoi's head back to expose her neck. Sebastian took a moment to admire the view before placing teasing kisses along Aoi's jawline and worked his way down to the curve of her neck. "In fact, I'd rather like it," he mused before sinking his teeth into the soft skin before him.

"I'm not wanting you to say anything particular," Midori said carefully. "Just trying to get you riled up. You know how much it amuses me, Ciel. If you would quit acting like such a child I'd leave you alone. Sadly it seems you just can't manage that."

"Good, then we will have to find the time to have time just for us, and I'm sure as a lover you never disappoint..." Aoi teased breathless from his bite.

Ciel sighed and pondered a moment. Deciding that they were close enough to his mansion, Ciel leaned over to Midori and kissed her. "You talk too much sometimes. Sebastian, we're leaving." He opened the door for himself.

Both Sebastian and Midori stiffened with wide-eyed expressions.

Sebastian slumped against Aoi's neck briefly before leaping down from the carriage. "As you wish, Master." He gave Aoi a look that clearly read 'we'll finish this later' and helped Ciel out of the carriage.

Midori stared after the earl, fingers hovering just above her lips. "That was...certainly unexpected," she stammered in shock. Embarrassingly, she tried to fight down the color rising in her cheeks.

Ciel proudly walked off, not bothering to look back to see if his sudden gesture had made any effect on her at all.

Aoi sighed and stared longingly at the demon before taking control of the reigns and driving Midori home. "Mistress, here soon your factory work will be picking up... There won't be much time to yourself bar the next few weeks, maybe less." Aoi reminded Midori as she helped her from the carriage.

"Yes, of course," Midori said distractedly. Damn that Ciel Phantomhive. Mentally shaking her thoughts, she slid her eyes over to Aoi. "Though I assume that is just as inconvenient for you and the butler as it is for myself."

"Of course it is mistress, they are a pair as are we. My question is what do we do about it, or do we do nothing at all?" Aoi led Midori to her chambers and grabbed her night clothes. "What is your opinion on this mistress?"

"Sebastian, get me some tea and a small snack, something sweet..." Ciel went back into his thoughts, mostly thinking of what the hell had gotten into him and decided it was Sebastian's fault, all the demon hormones filling the air.

"I'm not certain, Aoi. We do what is necessary when things arise." Midori punctuated the sentence by shrugging out of her outer layer of clothing. "And if that doesn't work, then make it so."

Sebastian bowed to Ciel. "As you wish, Master." He left the room and strode his way toward the kitchen. Though his mind was still partially on the carriage with Aoi, he scooped two spoonfuls of tea into the pot and saw to preparing Ciel's sweets quickly and efficiently.

He knocked three times on Ciel's door, and only entered once he heard an annoyed growl. "Something on your mind, master? Miss Valcourt, perhaps?" Sebastian donned that charming smile of his as he set the tea in front of the young boy.

"Of course mistress, until next meeting." Aoi helped Midori ready for bed and retire.

"Of course not! She wants nothing to do with me, she made that perfectly clear..." Ciel growled and drank his tea, fuming, what on earth had gotten into him?

"Though of course," Midori gained a distinct edge to her voice. "Absolutely nothing is to interfere with duty. Understood?"

"Are you so sure about that, master? Or are you simply making excuses for yourself?" Sebastian inquired.

"Of course, mistress." Aoi held the covers back for Midori.

"I am not making excuses, Sebastian, now watch your mouth!" Ciel snapped.

Midori climbed into her bed and settled on her side. "Glad you understand. Good night."

Sebastian chuckled. "My apologies, though I do find it quite hilarious that you kissed the mistress."

"Good night, I shall see you in the morning." Aoi went to her chambers and whistled a demon lullaby, wishing she could see Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Leave at once!" Ciel threw his cup at the butler.

Sebastian caught the cup and sat it neatly on the tray. "As you wish, Earl Valcourt," he said with a deep bow. He closed the door behind himself and laughed.

Ciel growled and threw a book at the door.

Sebastian left Ciel to his own devices and took to cleaning the manor. His eyes roamed over the counter and he grinned to himself at the memory of having Aoi pinned there.

Aoi decided to clean to keep mind preoccupied but more often than naught she found herself staring at the moon, wondering if her raven could see the same glorious sight she did.

Ciel slumped in his chair and pondered why on earth such a humiliating thing had slipped from his lips, even if it was the truth. He was almost certain that Midori hated his guts now. Shaking his head, the young earl rose from his seat and readied for bed, mind straying to Midori.

Sebastian finished polishing the silver and sighed. "It appears to be about the master's bed time," he murmured to himself while checking his pocket watch. He strode to the study and rapped on the door. "Master? Are you still angry at me or is it safe to grace you with my presence?"

"I am still quite irritated with you but I won't try and kill you." Ciel called out, shrugging off his coat and shoes.

Sebastian pushed open the door and bowed to Ciel. "Are you ready for bed? It's quite late and you've...had one hell of a day." He barely contained a jab at Ciel's infatuation and smirked as he contemplated the next.

Ciel merely glared daggers at the demon, and walked to his room, undoing buttons as he went. "This is an absolute mess... And I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

"Yes, well, when do things ever go well for you?" Sebastian helped Ciel out of his clothes and held up his dressing gown. "You should be expecting these things now. Do you know how you're going to straighten it out?"

"Yes I should but they seem to sneak up on me enough I'm thrown for a small loop before everything straightens out." Ciel grabbed his dressing gown and put it on. "I haven't the faintest idea but I'll have to figure out something soon."

Sebastian 'hmm'ed and fastened the buttons on Ciel's shirt. "As much as you may not like it, you do know at some point your title of the Queen's lap dog will ride on your relationship with Miss Valcourt, correct?"

"I know this, I honestly don't know what possessed me to say anything of my interest in Miss Valcourt tonight." Ciel frowned heavily and sighed. "I don't even want to _begin_ to think of how the Queen will impose on the nonexistent relationship that I have with Miss Valcourt." Ciel said clipped, eyes narrowed from the smooth barb the demon slid in under his nose.

"If you mentioned an interest in Miss Valcourt, then wouldn't that mean there would be some sort of relationship or at least a desire for such involved?" Sebastian asked as he pulled the sheets back. "You're not telling me you'd be completely adverse to the idea of an arranged marriage? Don't look at me like that."

"Yes but what are the chances of that happening? Honestly Sebastian, don't let your lust for her maid go to your head. Don't you look at me like that, I seen you kissing and I know you want more than that, your eyes show a lot." Ciel climbed into bed and took off his eye patch.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly straightened and regained his composure. "Aoi has nothing to do with the conversation at hand, Master," he said icily. "I suggest you get some sleep tonight."

"Yes she does, seeing as how they are inseparable as we are." Ciel shot back grumpily and rolled over, settling in for the night.


End file.
